Landmark Wiki:Category dictionary
This page contains rules about creating and applying Categories, considerations when purposing new categories, and a listing of current and potential categories. If you have further questions, you are weclome to contact an Admin by visiting their User page. What is a Category? A Category is not simply a tag, it is more powerful and complex than that. It is a way of grouping pages together in like sets in order to more easily find the content for which you're looking. For example the topic category, Building, lists all topics related to building and has several sub-categories related to it, like Building tools and Props. Category Rules In order to keep some sort of order on how we apply categories, there are some rules to follow. Having a set of rules provides a framework for people to follow so users know when and how categories can be applied. To add, edit, remove a rule, make a request on this articles Talk page. 'Rules' The numbered rules below sum up the unyielding "musts" to keep categories organized. The bullet points are rules too, but they are require a broadened understanding of how to design the organization of categories with the basics in mind. 'The Basics:' #Only apply approved categories to their respective groups. #Categories should have a minimum of three items. #Capitalize the first word only. #Set categories are plural. For example "Operas" would be a list of all musical works which fall into this category. #Topic categories are singular. For example "Opera" would be a category which describes the topic of what an Opera is. 'To Avoid Confusion' *Don't write the category structure in names unnecessarily, especially with special characters. For example, not Props - Furniture, but Furniture. This is because Furniture is already included in the "mother" category page, Props. :*By the same token, the "mother" category can be included if the "child" category page includes a word that does not speak to what it is alone for most wiki readers who may be new to Landmark. :**If Landmark had Dog as a category and you needed to add Service dogs as a "child" page having a page titled Service would be confusing alone and may lead to erroneous page categorization. :*The above is also true if it might be mistaken for a similar topic. :**Again, if Landmark had dogs, some editors could mistake Service for a term to describe the service provided by the company that made the game. When taking all of the above into account, any format that includes a descriptor may be used, but do so sparingly 'To Avoid Redundancy' *Aim for category names which can stand alone. Overlap can and will occur, but redundancy should be avoided. For example, Smelted metal can stand for all refined, smelted metal used in both crafting and building. Using Refined metal to describe the same thing for two used would become redundant. *Categories should mimic or match the in-game categories as nearly as possible, rather than represent esoteric ideas about items. For example, though Shiny building materials may be appealing, it is based on external perception. In such cases, a (normal) topic page is better suited to collecting lists of (potentially) debated information. Adding a Category to Pages Categories are easy to add to a page - they can be added without editing a page, at the bottom of the article; or when editing a page by adding the labels in the "Categories" box on the right side-bar. Remember to apply only the categories found in the dictionary below. :When adding categories please consider the following: Categories are somewhat easy to remove. Edit the page. Using the right side-bar, place your mouse cursor over the Categories label and then the "garbage can" icon> Click the garbage can. This must be done for every tagged page. The incorrect Category page must also be deleted. Renaming categories is not possible (as one can with a regular page). Instead it is extremely time consuming to remove and reorder the pages. It is a task can only be done by certain wiki community members. In essence, it entails removal of the pages from the wrong category, deletion of the the wrong category page. In most cases the pages must then be sorted back into the correct category again. A single reworking of a category can take an entire days work! To Purpose a New Category #Before purposing a new Category, check the Landmark Wikia:Categories (Retired) page to see if it is being phased out or is already retired. #Make a post TALK: Category dictionary. Shy editors are welcome to start a discussion with an Admin, who will bring the proposal to the attention of other active editors. :With all due respect to Jarod997 and his prior management of this topic, changes needed to be made in a timely fashion to reflect major changes that occurred prior to the June 2016 game launch. If proposed changes are not discussed beyond a 7 day period, I reserve the right to update them in the interest of the whole community. Anyone who has questions or concerns is welcome to ask away from the this talk page, on the Talk page of my wall. Yasuewho (talk) 06:55, July 5, 2016 (UTC)Yasuewho Category List Each category below is organized as such: #The top or "parent" (or "mother") page is represented as the category section heading. #Single-bullet indentations in in bold text are the subcategory directly tied to the parent, often known as a "child" page. #The double indentations with a bullet in normal text are categories designed to sort massive topics into manageable subcategories - these are like a "grandchild" to the top level, parent page. Many, but not all topics will go this "deep" with category pages. On extremely rare occasions, some category overlap occurs. For example, the various affinities (fire, earth, etc.) is applied to weapons, armor, and accessories, as all can have the same affinity and using that equipment together is beneficial. :If you are a visual-learner, see: Visual Guide to Categories. All categories that may be nebulous to new players or wiki editors have a brief note describing them, but they can be clicked on to see the on-page descriptions. Occasionally notes appear before or with the descriptions if community discussion input is needed. All of the section headers below define general game Content. Content is the ultimate parent page that would answer the question, "what can you do in Landmark" (at a glance) while everything else gives specifics about how it is done or what items are in increasing levels of detail. Gathering :The categories in this section may need to be reworked. Some new resources added by launch, other never added in-game. See the Mining Guide, Composite Resources, and Stone for a few examples of huge changes. Having to do with the collection of raw materials from the game world, not found in any other item below. *'Gathering tools' :*Picks :*Axes :*Extractors (the gathering tools that look like giant drills) *'Raw materials' :*Crafting Components - Resources that are strictly used in crafted items (e.g. Adventure Essence) :*Gemstones: Harvestables labelled as "Gemstone" :*Liquids: Harvestables labelled as "Liquid" - may apply to ice and snow, needs verification :*Ore: Harvestables labelled as "Metal" :*Wood: Harvestables labelled as "Wood" :*Stone: Harvestables labelled as "Stone" Building *'Building tools' - for pages referring to the actual UI or UI tool elements used to build. *'Voxels' - replaced with the term blocks, but this might stick because of the community :The categories in this section may need to be reworked. Building and crafting materials are now the same. Having to do with creating buildings and structures on a claim, not found in any other item below. *'Building materials' :*Metal building materials :*Wood building materials :*Gemstone building materials :*Stone building materials :*Liquid building materials :*Lumicite :*'Changes requested:' Cloth building materials, Plastic building materials Crafting The process of crafting items, not found in any other item below. Building and crafting materials are now the same. *'Crafting stations' - May need to be renamed after editor discussions. *'Crafted items' - Anything which is created at a Crafting Station, not found in any other item below :*Refined materials: a crafted item which is made either using only a Raw material, or a Raw material and one other component, and which is not an end item. :**Cut stone - Renamed (formerly Worked stone) :**Cut gems - (added, to follow suit with other Cut resources) :**Cut wood - Renamed (formerly Wood planks) :**Smelted metal - Renamed (formerly Metal ingots) :**Textiles - Renamed (formerly woven fibers) :**Infusions -''May need to be renamed after editor discussions. Category needs to be verified/all plant gathering was removed.'' :**Plastics :*Essences - for all essences (may be cover elemental essences too) :**Elemental essences - filed under Crafting for now, since that defined their function :**Category:Composite resources - due to mining changes, retirement of plants may or may not be needed to describe some crafting components. Exploring Having to do with travelling and exploring the Landmark world, not found in any other item below. *'Biomes' - for pages related to the biomes. Due to changes in crafting and gathering, individual biome category pages are retired. *'Change requested:' Chests (loot) Equipment *'Gadgets' - Usable items which do not harvest resources (Renamed formerly Tools) *'Grappling Hooks': Tools which help you climb or otherwise traverse geography quickly *'Potions' - Drinks which when consumed provide a temporary buff *'Boots' all equipable boots *'Outfits' - Wearable clothing without stats :*Artisan's outfits :*Pathfinder's gear :*Traveler's attire *'Accessories:' All non-armor, non-weapon gear that increases combat bonuses. (Only 2 slots remain and they are interchangeable) *'Armor' - for all armor until details are hashed out :*Light armor :*Medium armor :*Heavy armor *'Weapons' - for all weapons that do not yet have a specific ranged or melee classification :*Ranged Weapons - for "stand-back-and-kill" weapons if any affinity :*Melee Weapons - for "up-close-and-personal" weapons of any affinity :Below, for all combat-related equipment that have an associated affinity: *'Fire affinity' *'Lightning affinity' *'Water affinity' *'Earth affinity' *'Affliction affinity' *'Radiance affinity' *'Shadow affinity' Props Not sure where a prop belongs? Only see 2 of that type in-game? Please add them to the top-level Props category. *'Culinary props' :*Food props :*Tableware :*Kegs - refers to those seen in pubs and bars, not explosives *'Decorative props (Decor)' :*Art - would you put it on display in a home? That's art. :*Rugs :*Pillow props - in-game category is Pillows and Cushions, but stick with this for now :*Window treatments - curtains, drapes, shutters etc. :*Fireplaces :*Seasonal props - of or relating to all real-world holidays :*Hunting props - as seen in a hunter's camp or home :*Flags - in-game - Trophies - includes Flags, may leave them where they are on the wiki for now :*Miscellaneous props - waiting to add anything here - includes the signs, retired crafting stations *'Furniture' - dressers remain in this CAT for now (only 2 in-game) :*Seating chairs, benches, couches, etc. :*Tables :*Beds :*Bookcases and books :*Desks *'Lighting props' :*Ground lights - naturally orients to a horizontal position, like a table or floor :*Wall lights :*Ceiling lights :*Spotlights :*Orbs :*Cubes *'Special effects' :*Story tools :*Emitters -smoke, fire, water and various atmospheric special effects :*Switches and levers *'Doors' -"normal" doors left in this sub-cat :*Trapdoors *'Movers' -''split from off from Doors, to prevent wrong CATs later. These props move visitors around a build site'' *'Hardware' (includes merchant-style barrels) :*Plumbing :*Ropes :*Chains split off from Ropes, since there are more than 3 in each :*Grates and lattices :*Windows - in-game name is Glass props :*Crates - barrels split into it's own category below :*Barrels *'Storage' (all vaults, chests - functional storage) *'Crafting props' functional crafting stations, split off from storage, to prevent wrong CATs later *'Creatures props' Waitng for Zaxzia's feedback (only examples listed below, to foster discussion) :*Monster props :*Barren faction props :*Scalewind faction props *'Category:Themed prop lists' - acts as a way to group props normally found in multiple categories. It is only for props on a page and that page should follow the format with (List) in its page title. For example, the Fjorden Props (List). Old Nature Prop Categories *'Nature' - in-game category will sort this later. Preserving old CATs for now :*Tree props: Trees which can be placed on your claim :**Deciduous trees - this red category is on hold until in-game categories are cross-referenced. :**Coniferous trees - this red category is on hold until in-game categories are cross-referenced. :**Dead trees -this red category is on hold until in-game categories are cross-referenced. :**Palm trees - this red category is on hold until in-game categories are cross-referenced. :**Old Growth trees - this red category is on hold until in-game categories are cross-referenced. :**Banyan trees - this red category is on hold in-game categories are cross-referenced. :**Tundra trees - this red category is on hold until in-game categories are cross-referenced. :**Desert Trees - this red category is on hold until in-game categories are cross-referenced. :*Rock props: Rocks which can be placed on your claim :**Desert rocks :**Jungle rocks :**Old Growth rocks :**Tundra rocks :**Small rocks :*Plant props: Plants which can be placed on your claim :**Harvestable plant props All harvested plants removed, but category may be retained in case they return. :**Desert plants: Plants found in Desert biomes :**Tundra plants: Plants found in Tundra biomes :**Jungle plants: Plants found in Jungle biomes :**Old Growth plants: Plants found in Old Growth biomes :*Aquatic props - is it found in the sea or on a beach? It goes here. Goals Feedback requested (Sakshale purposed - only examples below to foster discussion) :Formerly called achievements, these are the goals from the Journal *Adventure goals *Building goals *Exploration goals *Miscellaneous goals Game Having to do with the game and how it works, not found in any other item below. *UI :*Commands *Guilds *Spell effects *Item quality: Things having to do with the quality of items. For the list of things which are of a specific quality, see the sub-categories :*Average quality items :*Superior quality items :*Exceptional quality items :*Legendary quality items *Light emitting objects - cross reference the Landmark Wikia Categories (Retired) page before changing :*Items that glow - cross reference the Landmark Wikia Categories (Retired) page before changing :**Lumicite - may need to be related to crafting and/or building post-launch :**Items that illuminate - cross reference the Landmark Wikia Categories (Retired) page before changing :**Enclosed lights -''cross reference the Landmark Wikia Categories (Retired) page before changing'' :**Light Orbs - cross reference the Landmark Wikia Categories (Retired) page before changing :**Items with fire - cross reference the Landmark Wikia Categories (Retired) page before changing *Update notes :*Alpha updates :*Closed beta updates :*Open beta updates Wiki Having to do with this wiki. *Page editing: Having to do with editing this wiki *Blog posts: Articles which are a blog post *Projects: Articles that have to do with large efforts which go towards moving the Wiki forward and removing old/outdated/broken